The design and development of a functional textile providing the ability of dynamic heat regulation next to the skin have attracted more and more attention in recent years. A number of attempts in this field have been made parallel to research into electronics, several solar energy-based systems, buildings, etc. However, successful applications are limited and still under investigation.
It is well known that materials such as fabrics, clothing, and other apparel can be treated to enhance the performance characteristics associated with said materials. The performance characteristics can include, for example, odor adsorption, moisture control, ultraviolet light protection, and/or protection from external elements.
Certain materials naturally exhibit certain performance characteristics without being treated with chemicals or additives. For example, apparel constructed from an untreated material such as Lycra exhibits a moisture management characteristic. Untreated materials such as Lycra, however, may not exhibit other characteristics such as odor adsorption and/or ultraviolet protection. In addition, apparel constructed from an untreated material is limited to the physical properties (e.g., texture, feel, durability, etc.) associated with that untreated material. Moreover, the performance characteristics of such untreated materials are often limited and do not adequately enhance the utility of the untreated material.
After chemicals are applied to a fabric, however, the chemicals often dissipate and have to be reapplied continuously throughout the life of the fabric to impart the desired characteristics. The chemicals may dissipate, for example, when the treated fabric is washed or exposed to external elements.
It is therefore desirable to produce a high performance fabric that has desirable physical properties such as texture and durability, provides superior performance characteristics, and retains those performance characteristics after repeated use. Such a high performance fabric can be produced by treating the yarn or fiber prior to use of the yarn or fiber to produce a desired material.
Attempts have been made to bind solid particles such as activated carbon particles to yarn prior to producing a fabric. Activated carbon is a granular substance with particles that vary in size and shape depending on the process used to produce the activated carbon particles. The surface area of the activated carbon particles contains pores that also vary in size and shape depending on how the activated carbon particles are produced. These pores provide the activated carbon particles with properties such as odor adsorption.
One approach to binding activated carbon particles to fabric involves incasing a layer of activated carbon between two layers of fabric. This technique, however, yields an odor adsorbing fabric that is heavy and cumbersome for a person to wear. Another approach has been to incorporate the active carbon into a sheathing layer that surrounds the yarn. This approach, however, alters the physical properties of the yarn.
Human activity generates a great number of unpleasant odors in the environment. The nature of these unpleasant odors is highly varied both on account of the physical state of the unpleasant odor particles, and their chemical characteristics or their origin (such as biological decomposition, chemical agents, smoking, etc.). In addition, these unpleasant odors are generated in spaces or environments of everyday use such as the bathroom, the kitchen, the refuse, in closed environments with fumes (e.g., bars), etc. In this respect, many systems have been developed to combat such unpleasant odors.